Thank you girl
by LucyBlackbird3
Summary: Obrigado garota, por me amar da maneira que você ama. Songfic, One-Shot


_**Salsicha e Velma**_

Disclaimer: Infelismã não conheço o Scooby-Doo. E muito menos a Mistério S.A. Nenhum deles me pertence, é tudo obra da Hanna-Barbera. Não tenho a intenção de fazer confusão, ou dor de cabeça. Só quero rir, ser feliz, e casar com o George Harrison. Então, por favor, não me processem... E nem se tentar, eu não tenho dinheiro pra pagar mesmo.

Ideia que tive quando escutava _"Eduardo e Monica"_ do_ Legião Urbana_. Sei lá, os dois são tão diferentes , que nem tive esforço pra encaixar os dois na musica. Há e o desenho da capa é meu, se puder deixe comentários falando sobre o desenho. Obrigada.

* * *

Salsicha abriu os olhos, mais não quis se levantar, ficou deitado e viu que horas eram. Mais foi atacado por uma língua gigante toda babada.  
******Salsicha:** Pare com isso Scooby!  
******Scooby: **Acorde Salsicha.- Em cima dele.  
******Salsicha: **Droga estou atrasado.- E se levantou.  
Desceu e deu um beijo na sua mãe, um oi para o seu pai, e brigou no café com sua irmã mais nova. Depois de comer e repetir o café, se despediu e foi para o colégio seguido por Scooby até a esquina.  
Enquanto Velma tomava conhaque junto com seus amigos, na casa de Fred que ficava do outro lado da cidade.  
******Velma:** Ótimo mais um mistério resolvido.- Se sentando no sofá ao lado do Fred  
******Daphne: **Não se empolgue, não é sempre que teremos mistérios.- Se sentando do outro lado  
******Fred: **Mais esse até foi divertido.- Abraçando as duas.  
******Daphne: **Pra você, o fantasma me molhou toda.- Cruzando os braços.  
******Fred: **Não fique com raiva querida.- E deu um beijo nela.  
******Velma: **Se tivéssemos mais gente, poderíamos viajar.  
******Daphne: **Você lê livros de mais Velma. Você precisa de um namorado.  
Salsicha e Velma um dia se encontraram sem querer, um esbarrão no parque quando Salsicha voltava da escola, e Velma da biblioteca.  
******Salsicha:** Desculpe!- Pegando os livros.  
******Velma: **Tudo bem, a culpa foi minha, não estava vendo pra onde ia.  
******Salsicha: **Tá indo pra esse lado?  
******Velma:** Sim.  
******Salsicha: **Deixa...- Pegando os livros da mão dela.- Zonks! Quantos livros, você vem da aula?  
******Velma: **Não da biblioteca, lá é quase minha segunda casa.  
******Salsicha: **Pra mim, a cozinha é a minha segunda casa.- Fazendo ela rir.  
******Velma: **Você é engraçado. Qual é o seu nome?  
******Salsicha: **Norville, mais pode me chamar de Salsicha.- Se curvando e tirando mais um sorriso da moça.  
******Velma: **Sou Velma.- Ajeitando os óculos.- Bem, agora vou ir pra lá.  
******Salsicha:** E eu vou pra cá.- Devolvendo os pesados livros.  
******Velma: **Tchau Salsicha. Acenando para ele.  
Salsicha: Tipo, tchau Velma.- Tropeçando na causada.  
Um carinha do cursinho do Salsicha que disse___ "Tem uma festa legal, e a gente quer se divertir"_. Festa estranha com gente esquisita, Velma viu Salsicha em um canto e foi falar com ele.  
******Velma: **Oi.  
******Salsicha:** Eu não to legal, não aguento mais birita.- E a Velma riu, e quis saber um pouco mais sobre o boyzinho que tentava impressionar.  
******Salsicha: **É quase duas, eu vou me ferrar.- Disse meio tonto.  
******Velma:** Tudo bem, eu te levo.  
E os dois entraram em um carro, melhor uma van, Salsicha não sabia se era mesmo ou por muita cerveja mais a van era colorida, azul, verde e flores laranja.  
******Velma: **Gostou?- Abrindo a porta do carona para ele.  
******Salsicha: **Sim, mais porque "Mystery Machine"?- Tropeçando enquanto entrava.  
******Velma: **Esse carro é velho, dos país da minha amiga Daphne. Chamamos assim, porque achamos um grande mistério essa maquina andar, sendo feita em 1969.  
******Salsicha: **E você vai dirigir?  
******Velma:** Sim. Eu posso ter 15 anos, mais tenho carteira provisória. E além disso, eu acho que Fred nunca me perdoaria se colocasse a Mystery Machine nas mãos de um estranho.  
Conversaram durante a viagem.  
******Velma: **Onde você estuda?- Enquanto dirigia.  
******Salsicha: **No colégio de Coollsville. É que eu tive uns probleminhas, e repeti de ano.  
******Velma: **Ham.  
******Salsicha: **E você?  
******Velma: **Eu estou na Universidade de Coollsville.  
******Salsicha: **Tipo, como?- Surpreso.  
******Velma: **Eu sou como dizem, super dotada.- Se virando rapidamente para ele .- Meu QI é bem alto, ao contrario de mim.  
******Salsicha: **Que musica legal.- Tentando disfarçar o desconforto.  
******Velma:** ___Eduardo e Monica_, é do___ Legião Urbana_. Gosto do som deles.  
Antes de Salsicha sair eles trocaram telefone.  
O telefone tocou e Velma foi atender, e Daphne deixou a conversa com Fred para escutar Velma, que tinha falado de um garoto engraçado que conheceu no parque. Do outro lado da linha tinha um Salsicha mastigando um biscoito Scooby rapidamente, enquanto via sua irmã brigando com o Scooby.  
******Salsicha: **Oi, oi Velma.- Disse sem jeito.  
******Velma: **Oi Salsicha, melhorou da ressaca?- Com Daphne com as orelhas pregadas no outro lado do telefone.  
******Salsicha: **Sim, já estou até comendo.  
******Velma: **Isso é ótimo.- Rindo.  
******Fred: **Quem é ?- Cochichando.  
******Daphne: **Um paquera de Velma.- E a cutucou.  
******Velma:** Bem Salsicha, por acaso se não tiver nada pra fazer, não quer sair comigo.- Enrolando o fio do telefone nos dedos.  
******Salsicha:** Claro.- Quase engasgando.- Claro Velma, que tal irmos a lanchonete?  
******Velma:** Lanchonete? Eu pensei em vir ao cinema, ir ver o filme do Godard.  
******Fred:** Isso não vai durar muito.- Disse enquanto Daphne fez uma careta pra ele.  
Se encontraram então no parque de Coollville, a Velma foi com a Mystery Machine, e Salsicha foi com o Scooby.  
******Velma:** Oi.- Balançando a mão.  
Salsicha: Ei Velma, esse aqui é o Scooby, meu cachorro.  
******Scooby: **Cachorro? Onde?  
******Velma: **Jinkies! Ele fala!- Olhando espantada para Scooby.  
Salsicha: E sabe fazer sanduíches também.- Mostrando uma cesta de piquenique.  
******Velma: **Vamos nos sentar ali.- E os dois a seguiram.  
Enquanto Salsicha comia ele achou estranho, e achou melhor não comentar mais a menina tinha tinta no cabelo.  
******Velma: **Isso aqui é mais um dos planos do Fred.- Quando reparou que Salsicha olhava para ela.- Resolvemos mistérios.  
******Scooby: **Com fantasmas?  
******Velma: **Bem, sim e não.- Ainda achando estranho o Scooby falar.- Sempre tem um monstro ou fantasma, mais no final é apenas um cara com uma mascara.  
Salsicha: Assim parece ser legal.  
******Velma: **E é. Vocês tem que conhecer Fred e Daphne, são meus melhores amigos.  
Salsicha e Velma eram nada parecidos, ela era corajosa e ele tinha 17 anos. Ela fazia medicina e falava alemão, e ele ainda nas aulinhas de inglês e informática.  
Ela gostava do Bandeira e do Bauhaus, Van Gogh e dos Beatles, Caitano e de Rimbaud. E o Salsicha gostava de novelas e Matallica, e jogava Golf com o seu tio Ned.  
Velma falava coisas sobre política e mistério, também magia e meditação. E ele ainda tava no esquema escola, cinema, gibis do Capitão Cooll, televisão.  
E mesmo com tudo diferente, veio mesmo de repente, uma vontade de se ver. Sempre se separavam para procurar pistas, e Salsicha sempre pulava no colo dela quando se assustava. mesmo quando não estavam resolvendo mistérios ou fugindo de monstros, os dois se encontravam todo dia no parque.  
Salsicha jogava um graveto pro Scooby pegar, enquanto ele caminhava de mãos dadas com Velma.  
******Velma:** Sabe, minha vontade de te ver, esta crescendo.  
******Salsicha: **Como tem que ser.- E os dois se abraçaram.  
Scooby ia devolver o graveto mais, achou melhor não interromper o beijo dos dois. Salsicha e Velma, junto com Fred, Daphne e Scooby, resolveram sair pelo mundo resolvendo os mistérios. A Velma explicava para Salsicha e Scooby coisas sobre o céu, a terra,a água e o ar. E sua frase mais recorrente era. ___"Vamos seus medrosos, isso de fantasmas não existe"_.  
Ele aprendeu a beber, deixou o cabelo crescer, e entre os mistérios decidiu trabalhar na lanchonete da escola. E ela se formou no mesmo mês que ele passou no vestibular. E os cinco comemoraram juntos, e também brigaram juntos, muitas vezes depois.  
******Fred: **Eu estava enganado. Ele completa ela.  
******Daphne:** E vice-versa.- Abraçando Fred.- Que nem...  
******Scooby: **Feijão com arroz!- Lambendo o prato.  
Pouco tempo os cinco decidiram construir uma casa, mais ou menos quando a fama da Mistério S.A. chegou. Batalharam grana, seguraram legal a barra mais pesada que tiveram.  
Salsicha e Velma voltaram para casa, e os mistérios pelo mundo dão saudades no verão. Só que nessas férias, não vão viajar porque o filhinho do Salsicha tá de recuperação.


End file.
